Back home
by wildhorse5
Summary: not a phantom stallion but similar. Cassidy is back home after being kidnapted how will she fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**hey im new to fanfic be easy on me!! just warning im not good at grammer so dont complaine! ill try to update as often a possible**

**i already had this story up but i decided to make it into a few chapters**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

I urged my self into the house were all my nightmares had been taking place for the past 7 years though this time it didn't have the eerie feeling. It was just how I remembered it seven years ago cute brick house, green pastures, happy family. For those 7 years Timnath CO was the only town I'd ever lived in with my four brothers, Kenny my twin brother, mark, john, and jess plus my parents, until that day one I went on a trail ride and was abducted, my mom had sent me and, john, to go search for Jasmine one of our horses who had escaped earlier that day but a few minutes into the search I was kidnapped. For seven years I lived in a foster home. I tricked every one into believing I didn't know where I lived while the truth was I was afraid to go back home, every thing was still fresh in my head so this year one I turned fifteen I finally found my guts and headed home.

"Kenny is that you" I heard my mom yell as I walked inside. I tucked my long black hair behind my ear and tuck one last look at me in the mirror with my black skin and slim body before turning the corner where I could see my mom's shadow where she was working in the kitchen she still looked the same with the African American complexion and was still short but chubby with a face that made you always feel welcomed though something was different that I just couldn't put my finger to it. The towel my mom had been holding floated to the ground when she saw me. "Cassidy" my mom squeaked "I-I-s that you"

"Yeah" I whispered all my confidence leaving me. Her knees buckled as she landed in a chair I could barely hear the word "how" that escaped her mouth. I slid into the chair next to her and explained my whole story to her well I actually just told her about me living in a foster home and luckily Kenny barged in before I had to make a lie about why I never came home. He just stood there starring at me like I was a ghost. I had to admit though he surprised me by how different he was, at seventeen he was the opposite of how he used to be he was 6 foot with cropped black hair and beefy. He slowly recovered himself and before I could tell what was happening he pulled me into a big bear hug. When I could feel the safe ground under me feet again I whispered in his ear "could you take me to see the horses"

"Of course I want to be the one to see your face when you see them" when I was finally released Kenny when up to mom and said he was going to take me to see the horses

"ok" she said though before we could take a step she spoke again "Cassidy before you leave I want to have a hug from my only girl" I quickly walked over to her a she scooped me in the arms and that's one the realization hit how much I've missed home as I leaned my head against her and smelled all the different smells that lingered on her the smell of all the spices from the kitchen and her lavender lotion mixed in I remembered when I was little and I would purposely cry so she would hug me and I could smell the smell of comfort. "Now girl if I let you out there you got to promise me when you come back in we can have a girl's day tomorrow to let me get to know my new 15 year old girl"

"Promise" I said as she held me arms length apart so she could get a look at my face

"Ok than get out there to not keep those horses waiting."

* * *

see that button down there click it and comment i love tips so dont be afraid to give me some!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

When I jumped down the back stairs to land next to Kenny he started talking about the thing I've been looking forward lease to though I was happy it was with Kenny since he was the one that I always felt the closest to in the family. "So I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it" he asked

"Yeah" I said thankfully.

"well to bad cause I'm asking anyways" he said as he slung his arm around me" He must of notice me slump my shoulder cause he added

"Fine" I said than added "by the way we are twins"

"yeah I now but I'm the older one I love being able to have someone younger than me do you know how much it sucks being the youngest even Caleb's older and he does even live here"

"Caleb" I asked questioningly, of course I couldn't forget Caleb he's a year older than me a Kenny also our best friend and my favorite person to tease though I was guessing it would be harder now because by looking at Kenny I'm guessing he grew a lot to and would be hovering over my 5 foot 2

"yeah you remember Caleb he started working here a few years back and dad trusts him more than me also he gets the better jobs just cause he can drive and I totally think that isn't fair since he doesn't even live here."

"What does he do" I asked

"Anything I want to" he then added "now lets not get off topic"

"Ok so you are my sister right and not like an alien" he asked as he took a big step so he was facing me as we walked toward the barn.

"Do I look like a alien" I asked raising and eyebrow

"I've never seen one so you could" I whacked him in the arm which probably hurt me more than him since he had some big muscles but he gave in any way and started

"Fine! Can you still read horses minds"

"What do you mean?" I laughed" did you hit your head or something since it's kind of impossible to read minds"

"ha-ha" he fake laughed "and for you it's not, remember how you had the freaky gift with reading horse's minds can you still do that"

"I don't remember being able to read there minds but I've been helping train horses at this farm near the foster home so I'll say yes"

"why didn't you come home and you better not lie" he said giving me the eye. I gave in and told him _everything_. By the time we arrived at the barn Kenny was able to go through his game 20 questions, I was also able to find some things out to like my room hasn't been touched which I guess is a bad thing to cause that means it's still a room for an 8 year old.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As he walking in the barn I could smell the familiar smell of horse, as Kenny called fore my 17 year old brother john to get him but down hear I went around saying hi to all the horses a few of them I recognized like rex a 15.5 hand thoroughbred I remember when ever me and dad went to a rodeo he would always swear Rex had the best cow sense any horse ever had, also I saw rosemary a14 hand palomino I remember she was the first horse I ever rode though I was surprised to still see her since she was probably 25 now. As John walked out of the tack room I walked up to stand next to Kenny. I noticed john sure did look his age at 17 he was 6, 2 with long black hair and a stetson so you couldn't see his eyes he had a set of headphone slung around his broad shoulders connected to an I-pod in his pocket.

"Who's she" John asked us he stood in front of us

"Guess" was all Kenny said

"Long lost cousin twice removed" John joked

"oh so close, take a close look at her" all I did was stand there not knowing what to say which was surprising cause at the foster home they called me Chatty Cathy. John almost fell over back wards when the realization finally hit him. Though he straightened up quickly and pulled me into the second spine crushing hug that day.

"Hey, you still ride" John asked

"Duh" I said in his shoulder

"Good we were going to go search for Sassy want to come"

"Wait you mean my Sassy" I said as a smile spread across my mouth I was disappointed when I didn't see her in one of the stalls but now all that disappointment disappeared

"Yeah, once you, um, left Sassy found out how to unlock the stall door"

"Of course, I can't wait to see how much my baby girl changed." One I was seven my parents rescued Sassy as a foal and gave her to me saying I was ready for my own horse she was a chestnut Kiger mustang and had the must energy you'd ever see in a horse.

"Ok than you can take Rex" the first horse I saw in a stall

"Is the tack still in the same place" I asked

"Yeah" Kenny replied "every thing labeled with the horses name and you can use mom's old saddle it's the first when you see when you walk in the tack room"

"Ok" I said then walked in Rex's stall to start grooming him. For a second I stopped but Rex quickly nudged me with his nose to remind me

"I know" I said as I scratched Rex behind the ear than quickly finished grooming him a through his saddle and bridle on. As I lead him outside I meant up with Kenny who was riding gypsy a white Arabian while Johns black horse was tied to the hitching rail

"Wow john he's a beauty let me guess a 16 hand Nokota?"

"Nice his name is American pie but we just call him pie"

"Well he's a beauty even if his name is weird"

""hey do not diss American pie" He said trying to sound all hurt "can you guess his theme song" I acted like I was thinking then said "could it be American pie"

"Wow Kenny she's even a Einstein" than get all serious and said "now you guys head out I'll meet you up there"

"Kay" Kenny said as we took off"

Kenny and I mostly rode in silent till the last 5 minutes when Kenny started giving me the heads up to what I should expect.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So when we brake into the meadow up there stand by the big rock to the right and if Sassy runs toward you block her from leaving the meadow Caleb's going to be chasing her than rope her so just stand your ground and you should be fine"

"Ok " yelled as I trotted Rex over to the spot were Kenny told me to wait "oh one more thing make sure Caleb doesn't fait"

"Will do" I laughed as I faced rex towards the meadow I finally got my first good look at the meadow and immediately recognized it as the first place I learned to ride. It was still as beautiful as the last time I saw it with flower popping up everywhere and the giant rock I was in front which I used as a stepping stool every time I was here I could also see all the horses I rode here names carved under mine in the rock consisting of rosemary, dolly duck the first pony I ever had and lastly Sassy my baby girl. I also saw the river which I used to always dip my feet in after riding. I was running my hands through Rex's mane one a stunning mustang came galloping towards us. I recognized the horse as Sassy she was still the same girl with fire in her eyes and a chestnut coat you could defiantly tell she was a Kiger mustang, with how wild she was though I could still see my baby girl inside those eyes. The second thing I noticed was she was coming straight toward me and Rex, I quickly hopped of Rex's back and jumped on top of the big rock and waved my hand above my hand hoping she would recognize me though she turned sharply 6 feet away from the rock. I than faintly remembered how as a filly I would whistle to her as I hid to see if see could find me, I slowly moved my fingers up to my mouth thinking of what I would do if this didn't work and let out a ear piercing whistle. Sassy abruptly stopped in her tracks and pricked her ears toward the noise that was escaping my lips. Than before I could blink my eyes she came galloping toward me like a little filly again. I almost fell of the rock when Sassy bumped me in the chest though I quickly recovered myself and scratched her star under her mane. After 5 seconds she neighed impatiently and almost knocked me off again I wasn't sure what she wanted than all of sudden it popped in my head and I crawled up on her back and sure enough she loped off with a flip of her mane and me sprawled on her back. It was at that moment I hit the realization how much missed this place, with the wind hitting my face and the taste of freedom. Everything was I blur in my eyes and I noticed how will my girl had grew up though I slowly felt myself losing my seat and decided It was time should tame that beast. I grabbed a handed full of her mane than leaned back and pulled her to a standstill. As looked up I saw 3 pairs of eyes watching me, than all of a sudden the second pair lost broke their gaze a started hooting "well I'd be darn she can ride" I looked up at Kenny how had spoken than the two others who were john how must have came during my wild ride and the last eyes were a hazel blue belonging to a young man seeming to be 16 he had blond shaggy hair and seemed to be even taller than john. I didn't recognize him tell I looked down at him mount which was a 16 hand bay quarter horse with a beautiful white stripe on his head plus white stockings.

"Caleb" I said as I pulled him in a hug which he stood like a statue the whole time. Obviously he was still that non emotion cowboy as always.

"You haven't changed at all" I laughed as he stretched the back of his head in a uncomfortable gesture when I let him go. Bet he quickly became that Celeb I remembered

"Are you kidding me look at these guns" he said flexing his arms "but we cant say the same thing for you" he said waving his arm at my petite size

"Hey I'm fun sized" I said as he laughed

"Well at least you not wet"

"Huh" I asked confused

"it just hat the last time saw you, you were soaking wet from falling into a water trough"

"You were the one that through me in it" I said glaring at him

"And I bet I still could"

"No way"

"oh yeah let see" he said with a smirk on his face

"Cal don't even think about it" I said looking at the river

"To late" he said as a swung me on his shoulder and walked toward the river

"Caleb put me down" I screeched while kicking at hitting him.

"Not just yet" he said as he took one more step toward the lake. Though luckily Kenny was able to speak up before we got to the river

"as much as I don't want to end you flirting fest, mom will to have a cow if we don't get home" Caleb quickly put me back on my feet and tilted his stetson down so we couldn't se his eyes obviously embarrassed on what Kenny said which made me laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all back at the ranch in 10 minutes were we tied the horses up and in tacked them. When I finished Rex and put his in his stall I went back to Sassy and brushed her down while I sang our song

"Hush a bye,  
Don't you cry,  
Go to sleep, my little baby.  
When you wake,  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.

In your bed,  
Momma said,  
Baby's riding off to dreamland.  
One by one,  
They've begun,  
Dance and prance for little baby.

Blacks and bays,  
Dapples and greys,  
Running in the night.  
When you wake,  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes?" 

As I finished the last verse "All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise" I wrapped my arms around her thick neck I just stood there tell I heard a jeep pull up. I lifted my head off her neck and led her to the pasture were I gave her one last kiss and walked back to the house were I knew every one would be waiting.

As I walked in the house I was scooped up into a pair of strong arms and straight away I could smell hay and horse lingered of him from his long day in the saddle

"Dad" I mumbled in his chest "I've missed you so much"

"Me too squirt" my dad said holding arm lengths apart "look at you, my little princess isn't so little any more"

"I'd beg to differ" Kenny mumbled as he walked in

"Hey I'm fin sized" I defended my self

"Believe what ever makes you happy" he joked

"shut-up dude" john said as he hit him upside the head. "she just got back" than a smile spread across his face "give her another day before we start bagging on her"

"ive missed you guys" I said as I left my dad arms and pulled Kenny and John in a hug

"Group hug "I heard Mark yell as he came in and joined our hug than a second later Jess joined it to.

"its good to be back" I smiled as I crawled under Jess's legs to get out of the giant hug

Later that night I snuck out to the barn. "Hey baby girl" I crooned to Sassy as I slid my self into her stall. I patted her neck than pulled my knees up to my chest as I sent do on a pile of hay. I felt my phone than vibrated as I pulled it out I noticed I had a text from Kelly. Kelly was the first friend I made when I arrived at the foster home we immediately became inseparable. It started when we went to on a field trip to a zoo and we both got in troubled for patting the horses that day we both were able to find someone how understood us. Kelly was the opposite of me she was tall and had the blondest hair I'd ever seen though we were like peas in a pod.

Kelly-u there?

Me- yea

Kelly- how is it?

Me-fine

Kelly-care 2 elaborate?

Me- I just can't believe how much I missed this place?

Kelly- I wish I was there!!

Me- me 2 I miss u sooo much!!

Kelly-so……

Me-…yea…

Kelly- any hot cowboys?

Me-KELLY

Kelly-Wat! I was just wondering

Me-of course you were

Kelly-so r there

Me-if you consider old sweaty men hot than yes

Kelly-will how bout that friend of yours Chris? Cole?

Me-you mean Caleb

Kelly- yea is he smokin hot?

Me-Kelly he's my friend!!!!

Kelly- ur point? Blake's our friend but we both agree he HOT

Me-it different tho

Kelly-how?

Me-it just is!!!

Kelly-fine!!

Me-gtg

Kelly-kk bye


End file.
